


Liquid Whispers

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, GEORGE'S DIMPLES, Holding Hands, Hugs, I will NEVER write smut, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Tension, a dash of spice at the end, definitely no, flirting?, im weak, kiss, like a sip of jalapeño le Croix if you will, right??, they are just chilling and watching a movie, ~symbolism practice~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: Dream and George have finally met up in person.Off camera, Dream is nervous and impulsive and George is blushy and forward.The tension is thick. What will they do about it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Liquid Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR/BONSOIR!!!
> 
> As of writing this, Dream and George have both been very forward about being okay with being shipped. If that ever changes, I will take this down immediately. I do not want to hurt their friendship in anyway. I am literally just writing this for practice and I used them because of their chemistry. 
> 
> With that, have fun reading!!!!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

There’s something in the air.

It’s thick and heavy and weighting on every slow movement that they both think goes unnoticed. It’s like syrup, flowing over and covering and soaking and drowning them in stiff tension. Dream feels an urge to move again, closer, and he tries with every fiber of his being to not creep his hand ever so slightly to be adjacent to the brunette’s. But of course,  _ of course _ , he’s too weak to stop himself. ‘Always weak for George’ he thinks, the corner of his mouth tipping up quietly. 

The movie on the big TV (he forgets what’s playing but assumes it’s something cheesy they’ve both seen a million times) projects yellows and blues that seem to stain the light grey of the couch that holds the two men and their, increasingly closer, hands. Dream watches, from the corner of his eye, George’s frame lift, like he’s adjusting his posture. ‘Or sucking in a breath’ his brain supplies.

Eyes wide, he doesn’t know why, he tries to ignore that thought but the nearly tangible air around them makes Dream feel a little reckless. Like that feeling you get when you sneak out against a parent’s wish; Adrenaline spiking your veins and the urge to do something, anything, electrifying and spontaneous. Dream scoffs a bit at himself in his head. ‘Like a kid skipping school’ he thinks, maybe just because his mind likes to race or maybe just to try and distract from the fact that his hand is so close to George’s that he can feel the slightly chilly skin there. 

He doesn’t know which.

The screen flashes red, and Dream shakes from his reverie. He decides, for some unknown reason,  _ maybe just impulse _ , to dare a glance at his best friend. He nearly jumps when he sees chocolate eyes meet his own lime-colored ones. George is looking right at him, head turned but body still facing forward. Doe eyes bore into him like they can see exactly the mess of flying thoughts in his head. Dream vaguely catches one thought that questions when George had started looking at him but it’s gone before he can really think about it.

Dream is about to look away and just pretend that the embarrassing eye contact had definitely  _ not _ just occurred, but George seems to have a different idea.

“Dream.” He says. Dream resists a shiver at the blatant flirtatious tone to his voice.

He swallows as unnoticeably as he can manage but he figures from the slight raise of George’s eyebrow on his now smirking face he doesn’t do very well. “G-George?” He says, cursing himself for stuttering.  _ Why is this so nerve-wracking? _

The man in question chuckles lightly, endearment evident in every little puff of air from his nose. Dream likes that, he likes that  _ so _ much. The small shaking of George’s shoulders sends a softer than he would like, smile to his faintly warm face. He likes the fact that  _ he _ made George giggle.

He wants that again- no, he wants more.

It’s enough, more than enough, to raise his confidence. His fond smile is replaced with his own flirty grin. Ignoring how the now purple light from the big screen lights George’s complexion so wonderfully, he unthinkingly wraps his hand around his friend’s. The cool temperature of George's skin against his warm hand sends that shocking feeling back into his nerves and it feels like frostbite. 

Dream’s composure is just about ready to crack but he pulls himself together best he can because he’s determined to make George laugh like  _ that _ again. 

“Hey, Georgie.” 

Dream watches an appealing pink blush bloom across George's face and he drinks up the pretty way the coral color compliments the equally beautiful browns of his hair. He is about to say something else to hopefully darken his friend’s blush but George beats him to it.

“Clay,” He starts. Dream’s breathing falters at his real name being said with such a honeyed tone and because of the fact that it’s  _ George _ who says it in that way. “You know, you could’ve asked if you wanted to hold my hand.” he finishes.

Dream swears George leans in closer when he turns to sit and face him.

“I know.” He lies because he knows George knows he’s lying.

George laughs that same enchanting laugh and Dream has to rub his thumb across the back of George’s hand to try and calm down. After a moment of letting his heart slow enough to allow him to breath properly his brain went to default, thinking about George’s expression when he laughed. Dream still  _ really _ wants to see that-  _ hear _ that laugh again.  _ I want to make him blush more. _

He must be physically showing his want because George spoke up, “And, just so you know, if you want anything more, you can just ask.”

Dream swears George says that like it’s an invitation.

He fidgets. Not really sure with what, but he knows he fidgets. George seems to be waiting for something, like there is something unfinished in their conversation, so Dream does his best to supply that something.

“Well then,” He pauses; Waits to see if George will react in any way that lets him know this isn’t okay. George squeezes his hand, silently telling him to continue. 

Dream can never say no to George. 

“Can I have a hug?” He dares.

George nods. Dream’s eyes widen. Then George scoots to sit closer, knees bumping, and wrap his arms around Dream’s waist. His head nestles into the taller’s chest and Dream has to restrain from tilting his head down and kissing the top of George's head. ‘A perfect fit’ he thinks cheesily to himself. The smaller man somehow feels both cool and warm and this feeling only increases when he envelopes his own arms around George. Dream doesn’t know how someone can be so cold to the touch and yet also set fire to his skin.

They sit like that for what feels like millenia, reveling in the quiet sounds that come from the TV speakers and the comforting pressure of an embrace. Dream can smell the sweet vanilla and lavender of George’s shampoo from how they sit.  _ So close. _

He doesn’t know exactly when George started pressing small circles and spirals to his lower back but he does know that he’s never felt something better. It’s comforting and just the right temperature and everything feels perfect. 

But Dream has never been the kind of person who stops at perfect. He is always going beyond, taking a step further to see just how far he can get; With his career, with his teasing, and in this moment, with George.

Without George’s intense gaze on him now, Dream finds he is able to speak, “Hey, Georgie?”

A rumble at his chest from George tells him to ask away.

“Can...” He sucks in a breath through his nose. Sweet fragrance encourages him, “Can I get a kiss?”

He thinks for a moment that he’s done something wrong, crossed the line, ruined everything when George stills the hand on his back and lets out a shaky breath Dream can feel through his shirt.  _ Shit. I fucked up- I fucked up, I fucked up so bad! _ Dream goes to pull his arms away from George for fear of hurting their relationship even further. He doesn’t get to. George’s arms fall from Dream’s back but they reappear to hold onto his upper arms as he pulls his head away from Dream’s chest to look him in the eyes.

“Yes, you can.” He says simply, smile tugging at his cheeks leaving dimples.

Dream melts. It’s all he needs, all the incentive he needs to dive right in.

He cups George’s face with both hands, surprised at the heat radiating there, and kisses him. It’s like his blood is replaced with pure energy, like carbitation flows through him. He wouldn’t be shocked at all if he looked down to see his arms and legs glowing like he’s a glowstick. Not that he would open his eyes because He is kissing George and George is kissing back and everything feels amazing. 

George’s lips are soft, just as he would expect, and they taste like chocolate. Dream thinks it’s fitting. He thinks everything about George makes perfect sense. Speaking of sense, his are overwhelmed. George has moved his hands to card through Dream’s fluffy blond hair, tugging lightly. That elicits a sound from Dream and he can feel George’s lips quirk into a smile before experimentally sweeping his tongue across Dream’s bottom lip. Dream really doesn’t like how easily he lets loose another noise at that but he almost doesn’t care.

_ Almost. _

He wants George to make noise, to feel how he feels; electrified and alive. Dream drifts one of his hands from George’s cheek down to the hem of his shirt, brushing his fingers along the exposed skin of George’s hip. Successfully, George lets slip a small whine and it’s Dream’s turn to smile into the kiss.

George pulls away, protests from the blond seemingly ignored, and rests his chin lightly on Dream’s shoulder. His own hand falls to George’s other hip, tugging his shirt mildly, insisting they keep kissing.

He shuts up when George whispers in his ear, words dripping with heat and humidity and demanding gentleness.

“Make more noise.”

And Dream is weak and compliant because his head feels like it’s filled with water and he lets out an audible breath, a shiver following it. This apparently satisfies George because he feels him press a small kiss to his cheek, jaw, neck and again Dream is swept away. 

George whispers again, somehow even more tender, words that Dream doesn’t hear from him often. 

“I love you.”

They are steeped in passion and they feel as if liquid, flowing in and down and covering Dream in want and yearning and he can’t help but go limp, slumping into George’s chest.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the title before I had any idea what the fic was gonna be about. I literally just wanted a fic with the title having the word 'Liquid' and here we are.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked!!!
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
